musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom (Refused album)
Freedom is the 4th studio album by Swedish hardcore punk band Refused, released via Epitaph Records on June 29, 2015. It is the first album released by the band since 1998's The Shape of Punk to Come, as well as the first album to feature bassist Magnus Flagge as a full time member since Songs to Fan the Flames of Discontent (1996) and first to not feature guitarist Jon F. Brännström since This Just Might Be... the Truth (1994). Background After the band's successful 2012 reunion tour, Refused entered a hiatus for the next two years, however, rumours of a return to touring resurfaced after Jon Brännström posted on the group's Facebook page that he was fired some time in 2013. The band announced later in November 2014 that they would perform in a string of festival dates and tour dates in North America supporting Faith No More. Already two weeks before rumours began to surface of a new album, after ...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead's Autrey Fulbright II posted a photo on Instagram claiming that Lyxzén had been in the studio recording vocals for the album.More Evidence That REFUSED Are Working On A New Album Metal Injection. November 11, 2014. Accessed January 3, 2015. The post in question was quickly deleted, however in April 2015 the group announced that they would be releasing a new album in June. The album was produced by Nick Launay, who was known for his work with bands such as Public Image Ltd, Killing Joke and Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, with two tracks co-written and produced by former Blinded Colony frontman and prolific pop producer Shellback, including lead single Elektra. Other co-writing credits include "Old Friends / New War" with lyrics inspired by Osip Mandelstam and "Destroy the Man" co-written with Anders Lind. The band released the track Elektra on a "pay what you want" offer, along with pre-orders of the album for donations of over $25, in conjunction with charity Save the Children after the April 2015 Nepal earthquake and subsequent aftershocks.Download new Refused song to Help Nepal Quake Victims Genero.us This was followed by the release of Françafrique on May 26,Listen to Refused's new track Françafrique The Guardian. 26 May 2015. and "Dawkins Christ" by BBC Radio One as the "Hottest Record in the World" on June 11, 2015. Track listing Personnel ;Refused *Dennis Lyxzén — lead vocals *David Sandström — drums *Kristofer Steen — guitars *Magnus Flagge — bass guitar ;The Françafrique Children’s Choir *Rosie Ford *Grace Darces-Mannings *Elisa-Jane Pasfield *Jack Holman-Brown *Bianca Fonti *Hugo Roles ;Additional musicians *Church - additional vocals (tracks 3, 4, 6, 7 and 9) *Jennifer Goodridge - additional vocals (tracks 3 and 10) *Brian Grover - additional vocals (tracks 3 and 10) *Adam "Atom" Greenspan - keyboards, programming (tracks 2 and 9) *Robert Columbus - percussion (tracks 3 and 4) *Rasmus Lindelöw - keyboards (tracks 5 and 6) *Dan Regan - horns (tracks 4 and 6) *John Christianson - horns (tracks 4 and 6) *Matt Appleton - horns (tracks 4 and 6) *Per Nordmark - tambourine (track 7) ;ProductionAlbum Credits Bandcamp *Nick Launay - production, mixing *Adam "Atom" Greenspan - assistant producer, engineering *Bernie Grundman - mastering *Shellback - production (tracks 1 and 8) *Michael Ilbert - production, engineering, mixing (tracks 1 and 8) *Nanni Johansson - assistant engineering (tracks 1 and 8) *Tom Coyne - mastering (tracks 1 and 8) *Gustav Lindelöw - additional recording *Jonathon Baker - assistant engineer (The Françafrique Children’s Choir) *Christoffer Berg - additional sound design (tracks 3 and 5) *Fredrik Söderberg - paintings *Daniel Andersson - art design References Category:2015 albums Category:Refused albums Category:Epitaph Records albums